The order of compact assemblies of colloidal particles is important in a wide variety of applications: photonic crystals, SERS (surface-enhanced Raman scattering) sensors, biological sensors, etc.
At the present time, the order of diffracting structures, such as compact assemblies of colloidal particles, may be measured only using optical-type microscopy techniques or using a scanning electron microscope. These techniques are not suitable for the characterization of structures occupying large areas (several centimeters square or more).